


Blessing

by Aluxra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Genji asks for Hanzo's approval to marry Jesse. Then Jesse asks him the same thing.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Posted:](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/153136074542/mcgenji-prompt-mccree-tries-to-propose-to-genji) Nov 13th, 2016
> 
> Prompt: McCree tries to propose to Genji, who coincidentally is trying to propose to him.
> 
> I hc that Jack and Gabe were the ones who tried to propose to each other at the same time and I can’t imagine the same situation with anyone else so I worked around this prompt so it falls somewhat in line with the original idea.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

‘What do you think?’

Hanzo barely set his teacup back in the saucer when a small black box was shoved under his nose from across the kitchen island. He drew back, looking down at the pale white-gold ring nestled on a soft blue cushion. A solitary yellow stone sat in the loops of overlapping metal,  cut in a perfect circle and polished to such a shine it appeared like a small sun against the blue. He blinked, staring at it in silence. He raised his gaze to Genji stretched across the counter, waiting patiently for his opinion.

‘Really?’ Hanzo asked, raising his eyebrows.

Genji huffed indignantly. ‘Yes, really.’

‘Marriage.’

‘Yep.’

‘ _Commitment_. To someone  _else_.’

‘That’s usually how it works, yes.’

‘The self proclaimed eternal playboy.’

‘ _Hanzoooo_ ,’ Genji whined. He hooked his ankle around the stool next to him, pulling it out and hopping onto it, turning the box in his hands. He glanced down at the ring before his gaze returned to Hanzo. ‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ Hanzo said, rubbing a hand over his chin to hide his smile, shaking his head. He folded his arms on the counter and leaned forward, looking over the open lid at the ring again. ‘You are not following tradition? An emerald, perhaps, to represent your dragon?’

‘No,’ Genji replied. ‘I am not asking Jesse to marry the Shimada, I am asking him to marry  _me_.’

Hanzo said nothing, retreating and taking a sip of his tea. ‘I see.’

There was a beat of silence, and Genji sighed, closing the box and turning it with his fingertips, subdued. Hanzo watched him over the rim of his cup, biting the inside of his cheek.

‘It is a lovely ring,’ he said finally. Genji looked up, waiting.

‘A yellow diamond?’ he tried again.

‘Citrine,’ Genji corrected. ‘Jesse likes them, and they’re his birthstone as well. They remind him of the sun.’

Hanzo nodded; he had noted the resemblance to the high sun with his first glance at it, though the gunslinger’s fascination with it forever alluded him.

‘I remember mother’s ring had yellow diamonds,’ Genji said.

‘Yes. Yellow and black diamonds on a gold band, to represent father’s black and gold dragon,’ Hanzo recalled. ‘Father would not propose until he had found natural black diamonds, instead of the treated ones; he had the ring made especially for her, in the shape of a flower. I remember him telling us, how it caused a stir with the elders.’

‘I remember the story,’ Genji agreed. He looked down at the box in his hands. ‘They hadn’t approved of mother, in the beginning.’

‘Woe on them, when they finally crossed her path,’ Hanzo said, smiling warmly at the memory of their mother.

‘Hanzo?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Do you approve of Jesse?’ Genji asked, cocking his head to one side. Hanzo paused, staring at Genji, before he burst into laughter.

‘Genji, when have you  _ever_  cared if I approve of your partners?’ he asked. He quieted, a telling silence from Genji. He huffed, and smiled at Genji. ‘Yes, Genji, of course I approve of your cowboy. He is a worthy match for you and you are clearly very happy with him.’

Genji brightened, straightening in his seat, the light on his visor flashing. ‘I’m glad, Hanzo. Thank you.’

He hopped off the stool, looping around the counter and wrapped his arms around Hanzo. Hanzo blinked, stuck for words as he looked at his brother out the corner of his eye. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned to face Genji and hooked his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

‘You don’t have to thank me. I am happy for you,’ Hanzo murmured after a quiet pause. ‘I am grateful I get to see you married.’

‘He hasn’t said yes yet, Hanzo,’ Genji teased.

‘I am grateful to see you have the chance,’ Hanzo amended, and Genji fell silent for a moment.

‘Hanzo…’ he began, but Hanzo pulled away, turning back to his tea and clearing his throat.

‘So, when are you planning to propose?’ he asked, curling his hands around his cup.

‘As soon as we both have a quiet moment,’ Genji explained, slipping the box into the hoodie he wore. He leaned back against the counter, looking at Hanzo. ‘Neither of us particularly like big shows, I’d like to keep it simple without everyone automatically wanting to party. If he says yes, we can tell everyone when we’re comfortable and have an engagement ceremony then.’

‘He’ll say yes, I am sure,’ Hanzo said.

‘You’ll be the first to know,’ Genji promised.

* * *

Hanzo glanced over as McCree wandered into the arena, relaxing his draw and returning the arrow to his quiver as the gunslinger approached. He nodded to Agent Morrison on his way past, who was in the store taking inventory of the training supplies, and raised a hand in greeting to Hanzo.

Hanzo nodded in return, meeting him at the edge of the arena.

‘Good afternoon, Jesse.’

‘Heya, Hanzo, sorry for interrupting your practice, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you,’ he said. From down the arena, Morrison paused, cocking his head curiously towards them.

‘Of course,’ Hanzo agreed. ‘Is there something the matter?’

‘Naw, nothing like that,’ McCree said, waving it off. He scratched the back of his head, and it was then Hanzo realised: he was nervous. He still held himself with an easy confidence, but there was an excess of energy that seemed to buzz under his skin, like a jittery young colt. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

McCree took a breath, clearing his throat. ‘Look, I don’t know if the Shimada had a particular set of rules to do this, but I know the custom is pretty standard across the world, and I wouldn’t want to proceed with anything without at least talking to you first.’

‘About… what?’ Hanzo asked, narrowing his eyes, his suspicions rising.

‘Well, you know I love Genji, and that ain’t gonna change anytime soon, except for the feeling getting stronger. So, thinking about how much he means to me, I would like to ask him to marry me, and I’ve come to ask, if I have your blessing for this.’

A clatter down the hall stopped Hanzo from answering, both turning to the store as several boxes crashed to the floor over Morrison and he stumbled from the ladder he was on. He righted himself quickly, raising one hand sheepishly in apology.

‘Sorry,’ ha called down. ‘Sorry, folks. Don’t, uh, don’t mind me.’

McCree turned his attention back to Hanzo, who took a moment, scratching his cheek.

‘Have you spoken to Genji, at all, about this?’ he asked.

‘It’s came up once or twice, but we’ve never pursued it further than that,’ McCree answered. Hanzo nodded.

‘I see. How long have you been considering this?’

‘A while, now, and I just wanna say,’ he added. ‘If I  _don’t_  have your blessing, I will do whatever it takes to change your mind. If there’s some sort of test I have to pass to prove I’m worthy of Genji, or I have to do three impossible tasks, then you can give them to me and I’ll–’

‘Jesse, you have my blessing,’ Hanzo interrupted, fighting back a smile. ‘And it’s eight impossible tasks.’

‘–I’ll – wait,  _eight_?  _Really_?’

‘No, I’m only joking,’ Hanzo replied. ‘Even if there were, anything you could have done to show me you are worthy of my brother, you have done so. I could not ask more from you.’

‘Oh. Uh. Well, thank you, then,’ McCree replied, collecting himself. Hanzo huffed a laugh.

‘You were expecting to be set three impossible tasks by me?’

‘I was half expecting the threat of getting shot, if I’m honest, partner,’ McCree answered honestly, chuckling.

‘Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still could?’ Hanzo offered with a smile, lifting his bow to show McCree. McCree raised his hands, halting him.

‘You know what, partner, I’m good on that front, thank y’ kindly,’ he said. ‘I appreciate it - your blessing, I mean, not the shooting. You mean a lot to Genji, and you’re one of my best buds so, thank you.’

‘You don’t have to thank me,’ he replied, feeling the oddest sense of Déjà vu. ‘You are both very dear to me, I wish you both the best.’

‘I appreciate it all the same,’ McCree said, tipping his hat. ‘I best let you get back to training, then.’

‘I will see you at dinner, most likely,’ Hanzo said, bidding him farewell. McCree tipped his hat again, before heading back to the door. He paused to help Morrison with the last of the boxes, who smiled at him.

‘I guess congratulations are in order, McCree,’ he said, accepting the box from him and sliding it back onto one of the lower shelves. His own set of rings shone under the light, two thick platinum bands, one with a single solitaire diamond set deep in the centre.

‘Hey, hold on to that “congrats” until after he says yes, but thanks, old man,’ McCree said, grinning. Morrison gave him a deadpan look at the poke at his age, and McCree returned with a cheeky salute, before he headed out the arena, leaving Hanzo and Morrison alone once more.

Morrison waited until the door had fully closed behind McCree, before he turned to Hanzo, a particular look on his face.

‘Shimada.’

‘Hmm?’

‘Have you spoken to your brother recently?’ he asked, approaching Hanzo.

‘I have, yes,’ he said, leaning lightly on his bow.

‘So, you’d know he came up to our quarters yesterday, to ask Gabriel for  _his_ blessing to ask McCree to marry him?’

‘What did you say?’

‘I didn’t say anything,’ Morrison replied. ‘Jess-- McCree was always Gabe’s boy. They both were, being Blackwatch and everything but… You realise they’re both gonna end up trying to ask each other to marry them.’

‘It appears so, yes,’ Hanzo said with a chuckle.

‘You’re not going to say anything to Genji?’

‘No, and considering you just let McCree walk straight past you, you have no inclination to inform him, either.’

Morrison conceded, nodding. He paused, considering, before he sighed, rubbing his eyes. ‘This is going to end up giving me an ulcer, isn’t it?’

‘I suggest you try to enjoy the show, Agent Morrison, considering we both know what the two of them are like around each other,’ Hanzo said, picking up his bow and returning to the targets. ‘I would wager that Genji beats Jesse to asking first, though.’

‘Twenty says McCree asks first,’ Morrison called out, after a pause.

Hanzo laughed, nocking an arrow and taking aim at the newly dispatched targets. ‘Deal.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on my [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)
> 
> 1) The engagement ceremony Genji mentions, I believe is called a _Yuinou_ , which is a tradition in Japan where the couple get formally engaged at a later date after they’ve proposed/ been proposed to, but I wasn’t entirely sure if this is just for arranged marriages or if it’s a tradition for all couples, so correct me on that please if I have the wrong end of the stick.
> 
> 2) Citrine shares November with Topaz as birthstones, and I hc Jesse was born November.


End file.
